Various games have been enjoyed in homes and elsewhere by a game unit being connected to a television receiver (TV).
When connecting this kind of game unit to a TV for use, the user connects a picture output cable and a sound output cable of the game unit to external input terminals of the TV and connects an AC/DC adaptor for use with the game unit to the game unit as a d.c. power supply.
The user then adjusts the screen mode, the picture quality, the sound quality and the sound field of the picture and the sound of the TV according to the picture and the sound of the game unit before enjoying a game.
However, the operation of connecting the picture signal cable and the sound signal cable between the TV and the game unit and also connecting the game unit to a main power supply with the AC/DC adaptor is very complicated and tiresome.
Furthermore, with an ordinary TV, because the picture and the sound of the game unit are displayed and outputted by a picture signal cable and a sound signal cable of the game unit being connected to general purpose picture and sound input terminals of the TV and these input terminals being selected by an operation of the TV, there has been the problem that the selection operation of selecting, displaying and outputting the picture and the sound of the game unit is difficult to understand.
There has also been the problem that the operation of adjusting the screen settings of the TV to suit the picture of the game unit has been very complicated.
As a result, the present inventors have previously proposed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H.6-156888 the idea of newly providing a TV with an input terminal for a game unit and a terminal providing a d.c. power supply to a game unit and thereby making the above-mentioned connection operation simple and also providing an input part with which it is possible to select the picture and the sound of the game unit with a single operation and thereby making the above-mentioned selection operation simple, and also arranging for screen settings of the TV to be changed to preset values suited to the picture of the game unit when this input part is operated.
According to this proposals the game unit is connected by predetermined cables to game unit input terminals of the TV (and is also simultaneously provided with a d.c. power supply), and by one operation of the input part being carried out the picture and the sound of the game unit are selected and also the picture and the sound of the game unit are adjusted according to values of predetermined adjusting parameters.
However, there has been the problem that when playing a plurality of games requiring different settings it is necessary to carry out a complicated setting changing operation to adjust the screen of the TV, and also when the aspect ratio of the screen and the aspect ratio of the picture of the game are different it is necessary to carry out a complicated setting changing operation to adjust the screen of the TV to optimize the state of the display.
Also, according to the above-mentioned proposal, when the input part is operated to select a picture and sound input an indicator lights up, but there has been the problem that in a bright place a lighted indicator is difficult to see.